Olympians, Inc
by olympusinc
Summary: An AU fanfiction in which the gods are the heads of a corporation, and Camp Half-Blood is a luxury hotel in which children of the "gods" stay for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, Perseus or Heroes, but here's a new story...

Percy Jackson, 12 years old, heir to the Olympians, Inc. fortune, awoke on the first day of summer in his large bed.

Percy got out of bed, dressed, and went down two stories of wooden stairs and crossed three hallways to get to the gigantic breakfast room, where he saw his parents P.O. Sedon and Sally Jackson

P.O. Sedon was the President and CEO of Olympian Water Corporation, a company that managed all the water in the world, which was a subsidiary of Olympians, Inc.

His eleven affiliates, R. Temis, Z.E. Us, Apollo T. Jackson, A. Thena, H. Era, H. Ades, H.E. Faystus, Hermes T. Us, D. Meter, Di O. Nissus, A. Frodite, and R. Es each had their own subsidiaries of the Olympian, Inc. as well, and Z.E. Us was the President and CEO of the entire Olympian, Inc. The two vice presidents were H. Ades and Mr. Sedon.

P.O. had met Percy's mother when her brother and his affiliate, Apollo Jackson, introduced them.

There was an exclusive, luxurious summer camp for the children of these moguls, and Percy was ready to go to it. All of the children of the "Olympians" took their other parent's last name; they still attracted paparazzi like flies.

Percy ate a quick breakfast, grabbed his suitcase, phone, laptop, its case, and iPod touch, and got into a Rolls-Royce.

Inside the car was someone Percy didn't expect to see: the daughter of A. Thena, who owned Olympian Publishers, Annabeth Chase.

They had gone to school with each other for quite some time, since kindergarten, and, well, let's just say during those 7 years they had known each other, the relationship had...er, heated up.

The two of them had been best friends until just two weeks before the scene they faced now, and it had sucked.

Two Weeks Before...

Annabeth was getting irritated with this new friend of Percy's, Rachel Dare. Rachel was the daughter of Mr. Dare, the assistant to Hermes Us. Percy and Rachel kept talking with each other at the school they all attended, Olympian Academy, and Percy was completely ignoring Annabeth.

Annabeth was, well, jealous. It wasn't exactly a secret that Annabeth and Percy liked each other, but neither of them knew that the other liked them.

On this particular day, Rachel and Percy were leaning on a couple lockers, whispering to each other. Annabeth overheard Rachel say, "So...maybe, like, you want to, like, go on a date?"

Percy's face went white with shock, and Annabeth was overcome by anger. She approached the two and slapped Percy.

Percy stared at the two girls, and tears began to well up in his eyes. "No, Rachel, no."

The twelve-year-old stalked off, sad that he had just lost his best friend.

Rachel didn't come back to Olympian Academy.

Present...

"H-hello. Hello, Chase." Percy spoke harshly after he seat-belted himself and closed the door. "Hello, Percy." Annabeth squeaked. Trying to make small talk with Annabeth, Percy said, "Did you hear each kid gets their own big suite in the hotel?

"Yeah, yeah." "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened with Rachel." The words Percy had longed to say for two weeks rolled off his tongue, and Annabeth looked shocked.

"I don't accept your apology."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I updated super-fast! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers, alerters, and all the people who put my story on their favorites list!**

Annabeth was sorry she said it the moment it rolled off her tongue. She wanted to plead with him that she hadn't meant it, but he was facing the other way, the soft _thud _of his tears landing on the leather seat.

She turned to him and said, "I mean--I do accept your apology, a-and I'm sorry."

Percy turned towards her, his face still red with anger, and yelled so loud the chauffeur could hear through the partition, "Yeah? Really? You're not just the arrogant brat that my ex-best friend has turned into?"

"Percy, I'm sorry!" "Does a heartfelt sorry mean anything? No, not to you, and not to me anymore!"

Annabeth took a deep breath, and screamed, "PERCY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I LIKE YOU! I WAS JEALOUS OF RACHEL!"

Percy stared at her, like she had just gave him a million bucks. And he fell into unconsciousness.

And Annabeth liked that.

Twenty minutes later, they were approaching Olympian Hotel, which was right next to the Plaza Hotel, and Annabeth was shaking Percy awake.

Almost incoherently, Percy mumbled, "Annabeth likes _me_..._me_..." His eyes shot open, and he threw his arms around Annabeth.

Quizzically, Annabeth inquired, "Why...are...you...hugging...me?" Percy smiled, revealing his pearly whites, and shot back, "So you want me to stop?" "No, no."

They hugged for another thirty seconds, and then the car parked. Both of them got out, the driver grabbed their suitcases, and took them to the front desk.

The driver drove the car away, and left Percy and Annabeth in front of a well-dressed man in a wheelchair who sat at the desk.

"Hello, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I am John T. Brunner, and you may call me Mr. Brunner. I will be your counselor."

Beside him was a man they knew: the owner of Olympian Liquor and Olympian Theater, Di O. Nissus. He was wearing a sleazy tiger-print shirt and shorts, and he greeted the two, "Hey, Pedro Johannson and Annabelle Chatter are here."

Mr. Brunner turned to Di, and said, "Their names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." "Whatever, Brunner." Di pulled a cigar out of his pocket, lit it, stuck it in his mouth, and then grabbed a glass of vodka.

"Go to your rooms now, and I'll send maids to unpack. Percy, suite 623, 6th floor, Annabeth, suite 625, 6th floor. You're across from each other."

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other, and then they entered the elevator.

Suites 623 and 625 were large, identical in size and design. Both of them had three rooms: the bathroom, the living room, and the bedroom.

The bedroom had a King bed, a 72" plasma-screen-TV, and two bedside table. The bathroom had a bath, a shower, a toilet, and a sink. The living room had a couch, another 72" TV, and a desk.

The suites were cozy and big, and once Percy and Annabeth finished exploring them, the maids were done unpacking their stuff.

They were in for a fun summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I did three chapters in three days! I know this one is really short, but these first three chapters have been pretty much just set-ups. **

Percy and Annabeth were walking down the hall, on the first day of summer, when they met their first friends at the Olympian Hotel: an Olympian Solar Energy intern named Grover Underwood and the son of Hermes Us, Luke Castellan.

Apparently, Annabeth had met Grover and Luke in a chess club, the daughter of Z.E. Us, Thalia Grace, who was in a coma at the time.

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Luke became quick friends. The four then went to the pool for a swim.

Their fun was interrupted when Percy's iPhone rang, vibrating on his recliner.

Percy got out of the pool, and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Percy said. A sullen voice answered, "Percy, it's Dad. Y-your mother h-has been kidnapped by Tar, Min O. Tar."

Min O. Tar was the deranged ex-assistant, who had been

"W-wha-what?" "I'm sorry, Percy, but Tar said that you h-had to rescue her f-from Harry's headquarters in LA, at Olympian Recording Studios. Oh, and you have to walk or take a form of free public transportation, because he said that if you did otherwise h-he would k-k-ki-kill your m-mother."

P.O. sniffled, and said, "Take two of your friends. And you must reach it by June 21st, in eight days."

"Grover, Annabeth, Luke: my mother's taken by Min O. Tar, and Annabeth and...Grover, I have to take you with me."

Annabeth, who knew Percy's mother well, looked pretty sad, Grover looked sorry, and Luke, for a second, grinned evilly, and said, "For K. Ron Us!" He got out of the pool quickly,."Bye-bye, losers." A helicopter flew in, and he ran up the ladder.

K. Ron Us was the deranged brother of Hermes and Z.E. Us, and he, along with Min O. Tar and other psychos, like M.E. Dusa, wanted to bankrupt Olympian, Inc. and kill the Olympians.

The only thought on Grover, Annabeth, and Percy's minds were: Oh snap.


End file.
